


Closets

by CircusFreakShow



Series: Life [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Closets, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive: Orphan since 10; In the Closet.Alois Trancy: Orphan since birth, flirty; Open.Alice "Doll/Freckles" Cooper: Orphan since 3, funny, open minded; In and Out of the Closet.Elizabeth Midford: Loving person; In Closet.





	

Ciel walked down the hallway of his school with Lizzy by his side. They had just finished their finals test and are going to wait for the results soon during summer break. "I can't wait! I can't wait!" Lizzy squealed over and over at the top of her lungs, making Ciel laugh a bit. "Yes, I know. I... can't wait either." He was right. He couldn't wait anymore, school has to end right away! Just on cue, the final bell rang and Lizzy and Ciel ran out to the front and back of the school's campus. 

Lizzy huffed a few breaths of air as she stood by an oak tree near the school's tennis court and she waited for Doll to be done with her after school training with her friends. 

Alice "Doll/Freckles" Cooper is Lizzy's best friend since summer camp when they both got the highest score on a tightrope walk and surviving the wild.   
Lizzy and her are really close, even closer than Ciel could have been. She... believes that she fell for her brunette best friend. Doll ran over towards Lizzy in her sport shorts and white tank top. "Lizzy-Wizzie!" She called out, making Lizzy to look up and smile brightly. 

Today is the day. She's going to tell her. 

"Hey Doll?" She asked as they began to walk. "Yes?" She asked. Lizzy blushes and took a few breath before speaking, "I-I... I love you, Doll. I always have loved you ever since we first met in summer camp. You are the first person that was at the same scale as me. I had never thought in my life that I have a crush with anyone like that, let alone a girl..." Doll stopped and looked at Lizzy in surprised. Elizabeth Midford had a crush on her? Her of all people? That honestly makes her slightly happy. Doll smiled softly as blush appeared on her freckled cheeks. 

"Ya like me?" She asked out loud. Lizzy looked down, feeling ashamed of her confession. Doll softly cupped Lizzy's face and picked it up before pressing her lips on hers.

Lizzy blushes madly at this but quietly kissed back. 

Doll smiled at this and licked her friend's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Lizzy allowed. Doll slipped her tongue inside her mouth and roamed around, not leaving a place untouched before having a tongue battle between her now girlfriend. 

Ciel ran to the back of the school and slumped once he made it to the parking lot. "Tired already?" Alois asked as he walked up to his boyfriend. Ciel smiled and kissed the blonde's lips. Alois smiled and kissed back before kiss walking to a car and laid Ciel down on the backseat of the car.


End file.
